Electronic communication may provide an efficient or otherwise useful way to achieve business, personal, or other objectives. Through electronic meetings (“eMeetings”), such as electronic learning (“eLearning”) sessions, group audio- and video-conferencing and various other formats, participants and moderators can exchange information without the need to travel to a single physical location.